


Does Fairy Tale's exist ?

by Bdeathday



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdeathday/pseuds/Bdeathday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadang kisah cinta tak pernah sama seperti dongeng yang diceritakan. Penuh kebahagiaan dan happy ending. Natasha, seorang novelis romansa yang percaya dengan alur putri dan pangeran berkuda putih mengalami dilema terhadap semua yang dipercayainya saat proyek novel ketiganya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Fairy Tale's exist ?

_“Pangeran tak pernah datang. Siapapun itu dengan tampang rupawan dan kharisma yang memancar serta kuda putihnya itu hanya sebuah dongeng di buku anak-anak. Di kehidupan nyata ? Jangan harap menemukannya. Nyatanya setiap orang yang awalnya berkata saling mencintai tak setiap harinya selalu merasa demikian. Manusia itu seolah diciptakan penuh kemunafikan. Tak pernah puas dan selalu menginginkan lebih. Dan selalu memiliki harapan yang tinggi atas sesuatu. Walaupun, percayalah, kadang semua tak berjalan sesuai yang diinginkan.”_

Natasha menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit. Rasanya ide benar-benar tak ingin menghinggapi kepala saat ini. Terdengar begitu buruk. Sungguh. Meskipun dia bukan seorang penulis yang terikat, tapi setidaknya dia ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi pembaca kedua karyanya yang sudah terbit terlebih dulu.

Dia penulis novel romansa. Selalu terdengar manis dan begitu penuh dengan akhir yang bahagia. Seperti dongeng khas putri-putri yang dilihatnya dulu sewaktu kecil. Penulis yang karyanya digandrungi ribuan gadis remaja diluar sana yang sedang berada di pucuk cinta. Tapi dia sekarang merasa semua itu seperti mustahil adanya. Kisah cinta tak selamanya berakhir indah. Tak selamanya kedua orang yang saling menyayangi akan terus bersama. Adakalanya mereka akan bosan dengan satu sama lain ataupun yang alasan klasik lainnya agar bisa melepaskan ikatan yang pernah mereka buat. Kehidupan sepertinya memang seperti buah yang tampak cantik namun terasa pahit di dalamnya.

Natasha mengambil ponselnya. Membuka applikasi _chat_ dan memutuskan pandangannya pada sebuah pesan dengan teman baiknya, Andrea. Itu pesan yang buruk. Membuka pikiran Natasha dan mengobrak-abriknya. Memberikan gambaran lain bahwa kisah romansa tak pernah berjalan seperti novel-novel yang pernah dibaca dan ditulisnya.

Andrea memutuskan kekasihnya setelah berteriak pada lelaki itu untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran pertama dan terakhir mereka. Andrea bercerita bahwa dia tak tahu bahwa semua yang pernah dia jalani dengan lelaki itu akan berakhir begitu menyakitkan. Mereka tak pernah bertengkar. Saling memberi kabar, terbuka dengan satu sama lain, memberikan rasa sayang yang besar, dan saling penuh perhatian. Nyatanya dari dua tahun hubungan mereka, satu tahunnya terakhir hanya sebuah kepalsuan. Lelaki itu memiliki kekasih lain setelah satu tahun hubungan mereka dan yang paling menyakitkan dari semuanya adalah alasan bosan sebagai jawaban.

Natasha yang hanya jadi penonton tak paham. Dia melihat hubungan keduanya selalu tampak baik sejak dua tahun dia menjadi kawan dekat Andrea. Mereka berdua pun terkadang menjadi model di beberapa chapter bukunya. Selama ini yang Natasha juga pahami adalah dua orang yang memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan pasti akan mengatasi segala permasalahan bersama, setia, dan benar-benar berkomitmen atas apa yang mereka katakan sebelumnya. Natasha tak mengerti, kenapa lelaki itu pernah menyatakan perasaannya dan ingin bersama dengan Andrea jika suatu saat dia akan bosan dan meninggalkannya ? Kenapa pula lelaki itu berbohong dan berusaha mencari kekasih lain daripada membicarakan kenapa muncul rasa bosan terhadap hubungannya dengan Andrea ? Kenapa lelaki itu mencoba tetap memberi cinta kepada Andrea meski segalanya adalah kepalsuan ?

Natasha kembali menghela nafasnya berat. Entah sudah berapa kalinya sejak tadi pagi, sejak dia hanya melamun dan menuliskan 400 kata aneh seolah begitu filosofis di applikasi pengolah datanya. Terdengar seperti hendak menyaingi Shakespeare. Sok puitis karena dilema yang sebenarnya menghinggapi kepalanya. Tak jelas apa itu narasi atau sebuah puisi. Bukan seperti dia yang biasanya menarikan jemarinya di atas papan kunci begitu lihai seolah diiringi oleh _waltz_ yang dimainkan secara otomatis di ingatan Natasha. Dan yang sekarang terputar seperti _kaset_ rusak adalah _Love Is Sorrow_ karya Fritz Kreisler. 

Natasha tertawa kecil. Meraih gelas berisikan kopi putih di samping laptopnya. Memainkannya kecil sebelum menenggak _liquid_ yang ada disana. Memikirkan kalau dia seperti tengah berada dalam sebuah drama. Dia penulis novel romansa yang sukses dengan dua bukunya yang begitu percaya dengan _happy ending story_ dan setelahnya dia dibuat ragu dengan kepercayaannya setelah mendengar cerita sahabatnya mengenai betapa menyedihkannya kisah cinta di suatu saat tertentu –

– serta kemudian sebuah pesan masuk di akunnya, membuatnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

“ _Setelah semua kisah cinta legit yang kau tulis, bagaimana kisah cintamu sendiri ? Apa itu benar-benar terasa seperti karamel ?”_

 


End file.
